


The waves are gathered / On the shore of Sumi Bay

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: "I found an 'envelope' under my door today."Souma's fork goes directly into his left hand.
Relationships: Kanzaki Souma/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	The waves are gathered / On the shore of Sumi Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for [slashficlets](https://slashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt #17. Found.

"I found an 'envelope' under my door today."

Souma's fork goes directly into his left hand.

"Are you okay?" Kanata asks as he hisses, but Souma smiles gamely.

"A-ah - I have suffered many a worse injury than this - do not concern yourself at all!" He covers it with his right hand, delicious lunch before him abandoned, and Kanata almost feels guilty. "B-but, an envelope! How mysterious... Surely a fan could not have snuck in to Yumenosaki unnoticed...?"

Kanata shakes his head firmly. "Nope - it's a 'love letter.'"

"Ooooh, is that so?" Souma asks with such vehemence that Kanata can't help wondering how exactly Akatsuki's dramas have been doing so far. "I should have suspected as such - Buchou-dono is an uncommonly wonderful man, after all!"

 _Huh._ Kanata narrows his eyes. "Not 'Buchou-dono.'"

Souma bows, chuckling apologetically. "Right, right. Sorry. But, um... a love letter, hmm. What a splendid chance occurrance. I imagine it must feel nice indeed, knowing that one has a secret admirer..."

"It does! It made my heart go bump bump~" Souma's smiling. Okay - now's the time to step it up a notch. "And it was such a 'pretty' letter, too... just look at this 'calligraphy!'"

He pulls the letter out with a flourish, dangling it before Souma's eyes. He doesn't even look nervous, though - rather, his mouth quirks in delight.

"Ah, mm," he says. "Yes - I suppose it looks rather... practiced. The writer must have spent a great deal of time on it."

Kanata giggles. "And the writing's very 'pretty' too! Look, look - they quoted Fujiwara no Toshiyuki!"

"Oh..." Now he gets it. Souma turns red. "Ah - perhaps...your admirer is aware that you-"

"When in dreams I go to you / I hide from people's eyes..." Kanata sighs. "How romantic..."

Souma keeps glancing at his face.

Kanata opens his mouth to tease him more but his breath catches. Looking over at the letter again, he remembers why he could only stare at it speechless this morning.

Souma coughs. "...do we have a calligraphy club at school, I wonder..."

With a swallow, Kanata folds the letter up again. No distractions - he needs to focus. "This all seems like the kind of thing 'you' would like, Souma."

In an instant, Souma freezes again. "...d-doth it?!"

 _Haha - he got even more old-fashioned~_ Honestly, why is it that seeing Souma flustered always makes him feel so much calmer?

"Maaaaybe..." He twirls his fingers over the back of the letter; Souma follows them like a pendulum held by a hypnotist. "...the 'admirer' should have sent this to 'you' instead."

He smiles sweetly.

"Wha-" Souma's hands hit the table as he rises from his seat. "H-how could you say that?! Compared to your beauty and kindness, who on earth could prefer to gaze at a mere youth such as I?!"

Kanata's chest tightens. "Souma... you're being too hard on yourself again."

Souma flinches, lips pursing. Kanata hates it. Why does he only resist him when Kanata tries to say something nice?

Eventually, Souma sits back down. "...sorry," he mumbles. "That was - a strange outburst of mine." He chuckles weakly. "I am... somehow a little on edge today..."

Kanata watches as Souma bites his lip. He doesn't really want to tease him anymore. He's not sure why he wanted to do that so badly in the first place anymore. But his heart is still beating wildly. He still wants... something.

"Are you worried I'll be 'stolen away' from you?"

Souma jumps. Darn, he looks really bothered right now, twisting his fingers like that.

"E-erm... Does that mean... In terms of, um, responding to this letter..."

Kanata nods slowly. "Yeah..." he says. "I'd like to 'meet' them."

"And go out?!" Souma is bright red. "B-but - surely your duties to Ryuuseitai should-"

"Are you scolding me?" Kanata pouts, genuinely irritated. "Of course I would think of 'Ryuuseitai'. But if I really 'liked' someone, I would try to find a 'way.'"

He taps the letter. "And I know this 'person' would, too. Or they wouldn't have gathered the 'courage' to write something so deep from the 'heart.'"

Souma nods slowly. He's still blushing. "...mm," he says, as much to himself as anyone. "Have faith in oneself. ...be a man."

At times like this, Kanata really does feel proud. Souma has always tried too, too hard, but nowadays it feels like he's putting his efforts into all the right things.

"So..." Souma glances at him again. "You want to meet with this person. Your 'admirer.'"

"Yeah," Kanata says with a smile. "The one who addresses me as 'Kanata.""

Souma stares. And then, finally, he seems to get it.

"Y-you...!" He gapes, mouth flapping open and closed, before he buries his face in his hands. "Please tell me you haven't been teasing me all this time...!"

And there it is. Kanata can't stop himself from giggling. "I'm surprised that was when you 'figured it out'... Maybe writing my 'name' was the hardest part, huh?"

"...I couldn't be satisfied until the lines were perfect," Souma whispers.

Kanata leans in. Now, even Souma's blushing isn't enough to silence his nerves. "I don't mind about 'perfect.' I just want to hear you 'talk.'"

Souma swallows visibly, nodding repeatedly. "M-mm. Yes. I owe you that much..."

He breathes in deeply, hand to his chest. He hesitates, and for a moment Kanata wonders if he can do it.

When his head raises, his eyes flash brilliantly. "Kanata," he says, as though each syllable is precious. "I, Kanzaki Souma, have fallen for you. If it be your wish, may we go out with one another...?"

Kanata's so happy. He's not holding back anymore - he reaches forward, pressing his lips to Souma's.

"Yep~" he whispers a moment later.

Souma swallows visibly. Kanata can't help giggling at that, too.

But a moment later, Souma's hand covers his, lacing their fingers gently. "...Kanata," he repeats.

It's not only Souma's calligraphy that can make Kanata swoon.


End file.
